A user may utilize a device (e.g., a smart phone, a laptop computer, etc.) to access and view content, such as, for example, a web site, a video, etc., provided by a content provider. Some of the content providers may provide social network web sites, professional network web sites, etc. that include profile information associated with members of the networks. The user may attempt to contact a member of a social network, a professional network, etc. by generating an email message via a web site associated with the network. The web site may send the email message to an email address associated with the member, and the member may view the email message. In such arrangements, the user may not know the email address of the member since the web site may not reveal the member's email address to the user.